Axe Cop
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - His Axe Axe Cop raised his axe and shout "I'll chop your head off!" and swings his axe. While holding down B, Axe Cop slashes through. Which causes maximum damage. Side B - Sockarang Axe Cop summons Sockarang. Sockarang shoots his arm-socks at the opponent and disappears. It might be a tough attack, but it can be reversed by using a special attack. Up B - Uni-Baby Axe Cop summons unibaby and threw her at at the opponents, exploding when colliding with it. Down B - The Evil Flying Book Axe Cop summons The Evil Flying Book and throws it at the opponents. Evil Flying Book lands on him/her, biting his/her heads. Final Smash - Wexter Axe Cop jumps upward into the sky. Wexter appears out of nowhere, as Axe Cop lands on him. As the Wexter, you canshoot his gun arms upon doing any method of attacking or push of any button (including standard attacks, smash attacks, and so forth). You can move or fly freely around the stage upon moving the analog stick up and pressing B. In the air, you can move down and press B to shooting guns. KO-ing Wexter won't affect Axe Cop's stocks. After that (or 25 seconds), Axe Cop gets off returns to where he used the final smash. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Axe Cop is the hero and title character of the Axe Cop comics. Axe Cop is a cop with an axe who chops bad guys' heads off. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ?? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab -??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Pokemon symbol in Smash bros Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Title Card Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food video Moveset Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:FOX Category:Cop Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Axe Wielder Category:Glasses Category:Adult Category:Human Category:Hat Wearer Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Lawl of Thrones Text & Read Movesets Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Cartoon Fight Club